


Feedback Whore

by LadyLuckDoubt



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Humour, M/M, PWP, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Porn, Steel Samurai Kink Meme, fandom reference, mentorsex, officesex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuckDoubt/pseuds/LadyLuckDoubt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme request: <i>Kristoph catches Apollo surfing a kink meme (Steel Samurai?) at work, and forces him to write porn while molesting him.</i></p><p>Pretty much is what it says up there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feedback Whore

**Author's Note:**

> What do I say, folks, the Kink Meme offers this as a prompt and I HAVE to fill it. Kristoph being a smug sexy bastard and making Apollo write porn for the Steel Samurai Kink Meme after catching him surfing it at work.
> 
> Allusions to Gavincest, bad porn, and as many kinks as I could pack into this thing follow.

He should have  _known_  something was up because Kristoph Gavin was a creature of routine. Habits. For the most part, predictable behaviour. 

Sometimes there was a hiccup in the routine; usually a heavy workload got in the way and slowed them somewhat; on the odd occasion there'd been an error made by the intern, which had halted the process like a jam in a machine needing to be unblocked before they could move on.

Every so often, there was praise; a softness crept into his mentor's face-- softness and focus-- and Apollo would blush profusely at the compliments and the attention. 

It had been about a year into their time together-- enough to soften him to the workplace, to alleviate any fears he might have had about being fired-- he was settled, he was comfortable, and he enjoyed his work. His mentor was a brilliant man-- brilliant and compelling.  _And extraordinarily attractive_ , Apollo also thought, too, but tried to avoid indulging in such thoughts while at work. Kristoph Gavin would be horrified to hear of himself being cheapened to a subordinate's fantasy material; and there was the fact that he wasn't just  _that_  to the upcoming lawyer anyway. He was so much  _more_ , anyway.

But Apollo would have been lying to himself if he denied the odd sleepless night where release and then slumber had been granted to him only when visions of his blonde employer entered his mind in a less-than-professional context. If it was all fantasy and no one knew about it, there was no harm in it, right? People fantasised about all sorts of things-- it was only when those fantasies made their way into reality that one's imagination could become problematic.

And it wasn't like Kristoph Gavin would  _ever_  do any of the things he imagined him doing, anyway. The man was positively demure and calm, gentle, patient, kindly.

 _Not_  the type to push him into the wall and fuck him senseless-- reckless to his consent-- for arriving back five minutes late from a lunchtime break.

 _Not_  the type to order him-- in that cold, soft, harmless voice, like he were requesting a _printout_ \-- to undress from the waist down and spend the rest of the day being sexually available as punishment for a poorly-worded letter.

 _Not_  the kind of boss who'd want a blowjob under the desk while he was on a particularly stressful phone call-- it was precisely that Kristoph was  _not_  like this, that the man was almost asexual-- not to mention calm and perfectly fair and reasonable-- that made the thought of him being intensely, insatiably sexual-- and domineering to the point of aggressive-- so ridiculously appealing.

So the fact that they were going out for lunch, the fact that Kristoph had casually ordered a dry white with his Caesar salad and his own cafe-style sandwich-- should have made him realise something was different.

The fact that he was encouraging him to join him for the wine-- friendly gesture or otherwise, he was under the state's legal drinking age and both of them damn well knew it. 

Apollo wasn't fond of wine anyway: the blunt, almost bitter taste it left in his mouth did little to impress him. But eventually he succumbed to his boss' friendly, albeit persistent-- offer, thinking nothing of it more than that his mentor was a generous, hospitable boss.

They headed back to the office not long afterwards, returning to their posts for an otherwise quiet workday-- both to their computers. Both men were silent, typing furiously, until a laugh-- Apollo's-- broke the monotony of the sounds of machines humming and keys tapping. 

"What in  _heavens_  is managing to amuse you?" Kristoph asked from his desk.

"N-nothing, sir." 

Kristoph made a little tut-tut noise in the back of his throat and stood up.

Apollo's heart stopped. Just for a minute-- it wasn't like he checked the  _Steel Turnabout Lawyers_  Kink Meme  _all_  the time when he was at work; it was just something to get him through on those rare few days when there was little else to do or he couldn't concentrate very well.

Most of the Meme contained material which wasn't even remotely safe for work. He could get fired for this if Kristoph knew.

He hastily closed the window.

"Are you reading that kink meme again?" he heard behind him.

 

His voice was gentle and smooth, strangely not as angry as he should have been at a subordinate for participating in behaviour which could have technically fallen afoul of the standard industrial law definitions of sexual harassment. 

Should he lie? It was pointless, he realised, when he could feel the shadow of Kristoph standing behind him. He exhaled sharply.  _Shit_. 

Unsure of his options, he just sat there, the silence unnerving.

"It's just a silly fannish thing," he bumbled on with-- "People write anonymous fanfiction-- stories about characters in the show, talking about stuff that may-- and probably hasn't happened in canon, but which the audience want to see... basically people anonymously ask for particular stories-- or pairings-- that's when they pair up characters together even if they're not together in the actual TV show--" He could feel his cheeks growing hot as he waffled on. "It's all very silly, if you think about it," he continued. "It's just  _Steel Tunrabout Lawyers_ \-- you know that drama spinoff from the  _Steel Samurai_  franchise which is more focussed on the legal aspects and the post-action and investigative stage?"

He kind of hoped Kristoph had no idea whatsoever about what he was talking about, and froze as one hand crept from behind him to the mouse, to restore the window he'd just closed.

And he felt his body turn to lead when he felt Kristoph's finger pressed to his lips. "I'm reading," he said.

 _Wonderful_. This meant he'd scroll down a bit and see the partially-written request Apollo was drafting anonymously.

_Chromis is unhappy that no one can remember his birthday until Linner surprises him by turning up at work with a card tied around his wrist as though he's a human birthday present._

_Dub-con is always app--_

"I wouldn't have thought you were a Chromer," Kristoph said with a smirk in his voice. 

Before Apollo could answer, he scrolled upwards. "Ahh," he continued. " _That_  particular Marlincest story." He chuckled. "I'm quite partial to that pairing myself."

Somehow this was far worse than if he'd been yelled at and asked to leave. There was a nasty taunting, like he was a dying mouse being pawed at by a gleeful and especially sadistic cat.

And the tone of voice Kristoph was using was so amused that it verged on sarcastic. 

And Apollo's protest was so automatic that it must have betrayed him. "But... but... that's  _incest_." He turned around quickly, not wishing to state what looked obvious, that surely Kristoph had drawn at  _least_  a remote parallel between Max and Manni Marlin, the two feuding brothers who were on opposite sides of the courtroom. 

Kristoph chuckled and pushed his glasses up his nose. "If I was understanding correctly, Justice,  _you_  were just about to request something featuring non-consensual sex. Which one could successfully argue is far more morally depraved and abhorrent than a little bit of consensual incest between adults." 

He didn't want to hear any more. He didn't want to explain himself-- and he  _certainly_  didn't want to think about art mirroring life and...

"Well," he said, matter-of-factly, trying to maintain some composure-- doing  _exactly_  what Kristoph always seemed to do-- "If you look through the rest of the meme, most of the Marlin-centric--" he was not going to mention  _cest_  again if he could help it-- "pieces are usually... well... consent's generally not a prime concern."

"I was merely pointing out the hypocrisy of you criticising my own preferences." He scrolled up again, back to the partially-filled request box, and shook his head. His voice suddenly became grave; the joke was done with, it was time for consequences.

"Now," he said, "If  _you_  were me, Justice, what would  _you_  do about your intern wasting time and company resources by reading sexually explicit fanfiction on the internet?"

Apollo sighed. It was over. It was such a stupid thing to have messed up; his head felt slightly hazy from the wine earlier, and a sadness and rage overcame him for his idiocy. It was all his fault, and his shoulders slouched. But he could leave with dignity and honour and recognition that it was all his fault, couldn't he?

"I'll pack my belongings and leave, Mr. Gavin," he said, a crack in his voice threatening hot tears of anger at his own reckless stupidity. "I'm sorry."

Kristoph made no effort to move out of the way as Apollo tried to pull his chair back to stand up. Thoughts collected in his head-- what was he going to do  _now_? How would he explain to his next employer why he'd been let go by one of the best defense attorneys in the country?

Worse yet, he knew that every time he'd hear the themesong from  _Steel Turnabout Lawyers_ , memories of this one moment would come flooding back to him. It wasn't even that he watched much TV, and the show itself sometimes bordered on the ridiculous. But it was one of those  _things_ \-- he supposed nurses enjoyed a good-- or bad-- hospital drama, too. 

"I didn't tell you to get up and  _leave_ ," Kristoph said harshly. "I just asked what  _you_  would do if you were in my situation."

"I'd... probably fire the person engaging in inappropriate behaviour in the workplace in accordance with section twelve point six of the workplace relations act, subsection eff in regards to--" His response was cut short as Kristoph pushed him back down into the seat forcefully.

"As a greenhorn, I might have said the same thing too," he said smoothly, "But I've grown older and calmer and more relaxed about things, I suppose." He chuckled. "I feel that the law needs to become a bit more  _useful_ , Justice. The punishment should fit the crime and in such a way that benefits the community." He sounded thoughtful and pleased with himself, and he ran a long, slender finger across Apollo's jawline, delving in towards his neck, and stopping as he rested on his adam's apple. 

"Firing you might deprive the world of a brilliant legal mind," he said. "But there  _should_  be a way you could give back to the community..." Whatever he'd decided upon, Apollo knew that he already  _had_. He was merely playing now, showing off, like he did in court when he knew he was going to win. Like he had all the time in the world.

Kristoph's finger-- that same finger which had stroked over his face-- rested on the mouse wheel and scrolled upwards. "Look at all these lonely little prompts," he said. "Like puppies in petshop windows, all alone, and no one wants to claim them." He sighed melodramatically. "Oh,  _some_  get looked at and commented on, but no one makes them  _theirs_." 

His other hand had reached between the back of the chair and Apollo's- shoulders. 

"I want you to do your community  _proud,_  Justice, and fill one of those prompts."

" _What?!_ " Apollo could practically feel his hair stand on end.

"I know you heard me clearly," Kristoph said smoothly, shifting his hand down lower, flickering underneath the waistcoat and finding where Apollo's shirt had been tucked snugly into his pants. "I don't really mind what you choose to fill, and I don't even mind about the quality of the writing that much, but..."

He stopped short, leaning in to Apollo's neck-- when had the top buttons on his shirt come undone?-- and planted a kiss against what exposed skin he could access.

"I'll-- I can't write!"  _Particularly not when you're distracting me like that._

Kristoph pulled away for a moment. "But you can  _read_  this stuff, can't you?" He looked at the prompt on the screen in front of him. "There we go," he said softly as one hand trailled along the top of Apollo's pants, fumbling with his belt before meeting the other and undoing it-- "Marlincest.  _Again._  It seems like everyone wants it, but no one wants to put out."

"But I--"

Confusion was the dominant thing Apollo could feel at the moment. It was like eating sweet and sour chicken, trying to work out whether the sauce was sweet-- or sour. Was this utterly humiliating?-- or, when Kristoph's warm, soft lips pressed against his ear and a hand slipped into his pants-- was this completely arousing?

The idea of it being both didn't occur to him.

"Go on," Kristoph urged him. "You need do nothing more than write." 

"In fact," he said sternly, "If you  _stop_  writing, I might have to reprimand you in some fashion." 

 _Yeah_ , thought Apollo glumly,  _by firing me. That's enough motivation to write Marlincest fic, I guess._  

He steadied himself, hands hovering over the keyboard. He wasn't a writer, dammit, and he didn't even  _ship_  that pairing, anyway.

 

 

 

 

He looked at the request on the screen in front of him. Kristoph was right: he  _had_  read enough of this stuff to know basically how it worked, but...

"I'm gathering my thoughts, Mr. Gavin," he said quickly. "I'm trying to work out how these two would wind up encountering one another..."

"Imagination, Justice... they're brothers. They're lawyers."

"Do you watch it too?" Apollo asked tentatively.

"Mmmm...hmmm..." Kristoph wasn't really paying attention to Apollo's question. His fingers ran over his employee's underpants, tentatively rubbing against the cotton, causing Apollo's half-erect cock to stiffen instantly. 

"I'll stop unless I can hear some typing," he said. "And I might start doing something considerably  _less_  pleasant."

"Yes, Mr. Gavin."

Apollo thought hard, and tapped out a few basic sentences setting the story up. Maybe Kristoph was right, the readers would already be expecting the two to encounter one another, they needed no introduction at all to anyone, all that really needed writing was the-- he gulped, as he felt smooth, insistent fingernails against his hip-- sex.

"How are you doing?" Kristoph asked.

"I've... written a little bit."

"I'd like to hear it." He stopped what he was doing to adjust his position and push Apollo's chair out slightly, kneeling on the floor in front of him as though he were about to start praying. Apollo glanced down at that jackal-like grin-- now anything  _but_  Kristoph's usual polite, sedate smile-- and nodded. 

" _It had been a long day for Max and Manni_ ," Apollo read. " _So when the workday ended and Max's office door was opened, he instantly knew who'd come to pay him a visit._ "

"See?" Kristoph said, running a hand down Apollo's inner thigh as though utterly fascinated, "It's not that hard." He carefully took his glasses off and reached behind him to place them on Apollo's desk top. "The writing, I mean.  _You_ , on the other hand, are..."

Apollo moaned when touched again. It had been a  _long_  time since he'd felt someone else's touch against his bare skin like this. "Sir, you're distracting me," he panted as Kristoph removed his hand. 

"All writers face challenges," Kristoph said in monotone. "The ones who manage to keep their day jobs manage to overcome them."

He snaked his hand into Apollo's open pants and through the leg of his underpants, his fingers curling around the younger man's balls.

"Keep going," he said.

" _There was no need for a greeting. Max recognised his younger brother's footsteps across the hardwood floor and the whine in his voice. 'I've missed you,' Manni offered by means of hello._

 _"'Have you?' his older brother asked, still seated at the computer._ "

"Very clever," Kristoph offered warmly. "I always knew you were a fast learner, Justice."

"Yeah, but... I don't really like it." Apollo rubbed his forehead, irritated. "It feels... hurried."

"That's because you  _are_  hurrying." Kristoph leaned down and gently untied one of Apollo's laces, and eased his shoe off. "Have you had sex before?" he asked, caressing Apollo's foot through the sock.

"Yes," he said defensively, still typing.

"Well you know what you're doing."

"But it's diff--"

"Uh--" Kristoph cut him short again and removed his second shoe. "If it hasn't been awhile, I shall refresh your memory." He smiled and caressed the younger man's other foot. "Inspiration and assistance-- that's what I said I'd give you when you applied for the job, isn't it?"

Apollo nodded dumbly, thankful that Kristoph had stopped touching him long enough so that he could get his head together and throw a few more sentences at the story.

"What are they doing now?" Kristoph asked eagerly as he removed one of Apollo's socks slowly.

" _'Allow me to demonstrate if I must.' Manni's hands embraced his brother from behind, but Max was distinctly aloof. 'I'm busy,' he said. 'I still should be doing work, actually._ " Apollo paused. "How's that?"

"Okay..." Kristoph was now rubbing Apollo's feet gently. It felt  _good_ , though strange-- he'd never picked his boss for being able to-- and enjoying-- giving a foot massage. It likely made sense since he did have his thing about hands, though... "What happens next?" he asked impatiently.

Apollo's fingers tapped frantically on the keys in front of him.

"I'm getting to that," he murmured, feeling his boss' hands glide up the leg of his pants. "I just... haven't done this before." 

"Perhaps the removal of clothing?" Kristoph suggested gently. The room felt strangely silent around them barring the frantic typing. Biting his bottom lip in frustration-- it was difficult to concentrate while  _this_  was happening-- Apollo continued his story as Kristoph's hands brushed over him again. 

"Read to me, Justice," he said quietly but sternly. 

Apollo coughed. Manni and Max both had European accents of  _some description_ , and without even considering it, his brain resorting to by-his-pants autodrive, he'd started throwing in the odd bit of German which he'd picked up from around the office.

Suddenly realising it, as well as the possible-- and disturbing-- implication his boss might get from it-- he shut and opened his eyes slowly. It did not help at all that he could feel his employer's cheek brushing over one of his feet, his warm breath ghosting over now bare skin.

" _'Mein bruder,' Manni whined. 'You never have time for me any more. It's like you don't notice me at all even though I'm a successful and established prosecutor.'_

 _'I notice a lot of things about you,' Max said, not giving the indication that he did._ "

Kristoph chuckled to himself. "Do go on," he said. "I'm rather enjoying this." As if by means of expressing gratitude, he reached up to Apollo's crotch. "If I'm correct in my assumption, you are, too."

Apollo couldn't help it; despite the nerves, despite the weirdness, despite the fact that he was pushed into going completely against his nature, he was incredibly turned on. 

" _'A lot of things? Such as what?' Manni was close to protesting, sounding too disturbingly like a spurned lover. Max merely smiled from his computer before speaking._

_'I have noticed, bruder, that your childish attempts at getting my attention have failed. And I haven't seen you lately.' There was a sparkle in his eye despite the deadpan voice. 'I think you know what you can do,' Max said. 'If you really care about me as much as you claim to.'_

Apollo looked down. He'd been concentrating on the screen in front of him, not on Kristoph, not on the way his hand casually brushed over the bulge in his pants and the soft breath against his legs. He'd been concentrating on the ideas he was trying to formulate and get out onto the screen, because if he stopped, so would Kristoph; and Kristoph's touch felt-- despite the circumstances-- amazing. 

"I'm liking this," said Kristoph. "It's very easy to visualise your story happening in real life." The amusement was still evident in his voice.

Apollo tried not thinking about that too much as he gave a curt nod, and turned his attention back to the commentbox he was filling. 

" _He didn't need to say anything else; Manni's hands had automatically shifted, running down the,_ \-- um,  _length of the other man's body, feeling his gym-perfected chest beneath the subtle business suit. That was enough to get the other man's attention and the older man smiled to himself. 'Always desperate for attention, aren't you?'_ " Apollo read from the screen.

He glanced down to Kristoph, who had momentarily ceased his ministrations. He was smiling to himself. "You're a good writer," he said in a low voice. "But I'd like to find out what happens  _next_."

Apollo could feel warmth in his cheeks-- he'd only ever written brief, general pieces of fiction for the meme before. Adding an extra level of intensity was that his boss was... providing inspiration, he'd called it-- and providing an audience.

An idea did occur to him as he felt Kristoph's quick, pointed fingers grabbing at the top of his pants almost playfully. 

" _Manni stopped at his pants and wriggled his hand about suggestively. He could feel his brother growing harder and--_ "

Kristoph paused. "Do you  _really_  think that someone like  _Max_  is just going to let his smug little younger brother do that?" he asked.

Apollo's fingers stopped and there was the shallow chain of clicks of the backspace key. "You're right," he said thoughtfully. "I'll change that."

The fact that Kristoph seemed so typically matter-of-fact about the whole thing actually made it a bit easier. Part of Apollo wanted to believe that the whole charade was quite earnestly an attempt to teach him to not look at the kink meme while he was at work; he sounded so  _practical_  and level-headed about the entire thing.

But there was a part of Apollo's brain which couldn't help but think that no one in their right mind would do that to their employee. Still, it was a lot nicer-- a  _lot_  nicer, he thought as Kristoph's fingers slipped into his underpants yet again and lightly brushed over him, causing him to exhale slowly and try to stay focussed-- than getting fired.

" _'You depraved animal,' Max said, disgusted yet turned on--_ "

"He wouldn't do that, either," said Kristoph coolly, brushing against his stiffened cock again. "If he were to  _shame_  him too much, Manni would probably  _leave_."

"Hmmm--  _MMMMM_..." 

Kristoph removed his hand and looked at Apollo, noting the automatic change in his voice and smirking. "I think the Marlincest stories that work the best are the ones where there's a hint of the taboo but no outright shaming. Unless, of course, when Max is finally getting to punish Manni for upstaging him in the courtroom or something."

He had a strange, way-too-interested look on his face. Apollo's eyes widened and darted back to the computer screen and he felt Kristoph's hand reach into his underpants, pulling them over his cock. He moved back and admired his handiwork.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen or his fingers off the keyboard. Typing frantically was at least a distraction from touching himself, thinking the plotless, poorly-written porn he was working on was slightly less arousing than thinking about his boss kneeling in front of him, his mouth only inches away from his cock... 

He continued clicking the backspace key until he'd erased the ill-fitting line.

"How's this?" he asked through a mangled yelp as one of Kristoph's hands encircled his member and slid upwards, " _Manni stopped at his pants. 'You'd better be sucking me off if you're going to tease me like that,' Max said coldly. 'Otherwise I may have to make things incredibly unpleasant for you.'_ "

He heard Kristoph murmur in approval then, and felt his hand slip down him and then back up again. 

"'Y- _Yes, Max,' his younger brother said._ " He could feel a current running through his body as Kristoph stroked him. " _And then, he knelt on the floor and unzipped his pants. Max had now lost interest in his work on the computer in front of him and could only stare down at his open fly, his incredibly hard dick, and his brother, knelt in front of him, still wearing the suit he'd been wearing in court earlier that day, the only differences being that he'd unbuttoned it a little bit more and that he was now wearing a look of unbelievable lust on his face which had hadn't been wearing during the trial._ "

Kristoph pulled his slacks-- and then the underpants-- to the floor roughly, and with his hands, edged Apollo's feet out of the legs of the fabric. "Just making it easier," he said with a smirk.

" _'I want you,' he said in a soft pant. 'I need you.' And that was the last thing out of his mouth as it closed around Max's p-penis._ " Apollo could practically feel sweat running down his face.

"Well done," Kristoph said before curling his fingers around the younger man's balls and then planting  _his_  mouth at the top if his protege's length.

" _Thankyou_ , sir," Apollo murmured. In the moment he felt Kristoph's warm, moist, and almost  _tight_  mouth taking in his cock, it was all that could come to mind. But Kristoph wasn't prepared to let him off just then and there. In less than an instant, he drew back, leaving the younger man twitching and aching for more.

"Keep going," he said with a sly smile. "And I will, too, Justice."

It was difficult typing-- hell, it was difficult  _concentrating_ \-- when this was happening. His words, typed onto the screen, became jumbled and incoherent as they would have if he'd felt the need to speak; he hit the backspace key furiously and tried again and again to make things readable as he felt Kristoph's mouth engulf him once more, slicking him with spit and drawing back-- and then  _in_  again.

Apollo longed to cease typing and to grab his boss, to clutch his hair and move him at a much less frustrating pace. As Kristoph continued, and a hand moved back to push him forward. He shifted on the seat, trying to adjust himself so that he could manage typing  _and_  being able to experience his mentor's touch. 

He felt Kristoph push at him roughly, and the slight pinch of hard teeth against his skin. He flinched-- it had been more unexpected than  _painful_ , but suspected Kristoph wanted an update.

" _Manni moved himself backwards and forwards against his brother's huge, hard erection. He had done this before and knew what the other man liked, the speed, the firmness in his jaw, the fact that Max liked to see him looking upwards at him, as though asking for even more if that was at all poss_ \--"

Kristoph pulled back abruptly, and his fingers stopped moving.

"Is-- something--  _wrong_ , sir?" Apollo asked tentatively, gasping and hurried.

"N-no. Not at all." Kristoph shifted himself on the floor, and Apollo was momentarily discouraged as his hand left the base of his cock and he heard a belt being unfastened and a zipper coming undone along with a swift shuffle of fabric as his boss adjusted himself on the floor. 

He longed to look down at Kristoph, to confirm his suspicions, that his boss was now equally turned on, and had reached the point of needing to touch himself for release. But he was intent on using this moment of downtime to continue typing haphazardly. 

He heard Kristoph murmur slightly, felt the vibration against his cock; and stifled a moan of his own.  _Concentrate, Justice..._

He looked back at the screen and continued reading from it, his voice staggering over the words as he tried to distract himself from Kristoph's mouth and movement.

"... _as though asking for even more if that was at all possible_ ," he finished the sentence. " _Max pulled him hard against him, f-ff-fucking his mouth agg-ggressively as he..._  Oh--  _god_." He pulled backwards with the unexpected introduction of fingers against his groin, lightly teasing his pubic hair, and pulling him backwards-yet-forwards, softly squeezing his balls and gently pushing his legs apart.

There was a sloppy, liquid  _slurp_  as Kristoph slowly pulled away from him. "I see my inspiration's managing to  _inspire_  you," he said with a smirk. 

Apollo couldn't help but look down. Kristoph's pants were at his knees now, as was a messy crumpled piece of clothing which was possibly a pair of silk shorts. Apollo could see his hand on his own erection, slick and darkened with bloodflow and lust and sheer want. What seemed even  _hotter_  about the situation was that Kristoph himself still managed to maintain that quiet, breezy dignity about him, as though there was nothing at all unusual or shameful about getting his intern to write and read incest fanfiction to him from his office computer.

"I love your characterisation," he said softly. "It's crude and sketchy, but it certainly does the trick."

"I-- um, can see that." Apollo was still looking down at Kristoph's hand, casually stroking himself, as though he had all the time in the world. He wondered how he'd managed to completely fail to notice his boss' somewhat ample proportions prior to this day... and if he would ever be able to concentrate on his work-- Kink Meme or no-- after this. 

"I need to know what happens  _next_ ," Kristoph insisted. "Do me proud, Justice."

Apollo felt another shudder run through him as he adjusted himself on the seat. It was difficult sitting in a way that gave his boss perfectly easy... access to him, and which facilitated typing at the same time. He attempted it, grateful for Kristoph's slow, rhythmic movements. His head was spinning and his pulse was racing and his fingers tapped wildly against the keyboard.

" _As he groaned loudly at the feeling of that warm, soft mouth engulfing him._ " Apollo finished, his voice a soft, shaking murmur. 

" _I'm guh-going to come_..."

Kristoph jerked back abruptly.

"What was that?"

"I was reading the-- ur-- story." 

"Oh. That's good." There was a sleazy, satisfied edge in his voice as he returned to his kneeling position and, with both hands this time, Apollo noticed, pushed his legs further apart. "There's more I think I could inspire you with."

Apollo nodded seriously and looked back to the screen, his fingers still hitting the keys, desperate to create something resembling a story. " _S-said Max, clutching the desk with one hand as his brother pulled away from him._

 _"'Not until you've fucked me,' Manni said with a smirk on--_ "

Kristoph sat up and looked confused. "I'm not sure he'd say that," he said vaguely. "I don't think he'd be so... willing."

Something lurched in the pit of Apollo's stomach. This wasn't  _fair_.

"While the visual is certainly pleasant, I think that would be too wildly out of character," he said, tracing a finger across the inside of Apollo's thighs, the sharp yet smooth fingernail somewhere between a scratch and a tickle. "Maybe you could... use your imagination a little more, mmm?" And then he smiled again, that sadistic yet satisfied look which Apollo thought he'd seen glimpses of in the past, but which he now understood perfectly. 

"Okay," he said, catching his breath. He steadied himself once more and returned to typing, once again deleting the errant sentence.

" _Manni pulled back, startled, and laughed. 'So soon, bruder?' he asked with a glimmer in his eye. Max glared at him, his pulse racing and his face flushed. He did not appreciate being taunted during sex._ " 

As he read the final words, he glanced down at Kristoph, who was studying him carefully, as though trying to work out what to do  _next_. He hadn't completely ceased his actions, though; fingers casually stroked him, lightly, tempting and suggesting that this wasn't close to finished.

"That's better," Kristoph purred. There was a gasp in his breath, and Apollo pushed his chair in and leaned back, resting one foot on the desk next to him. He remembered the time his boss had chastised him for having his feet on the desk once before; Apollo had assumed that since  _he_  did it, he didn't mind.

He certainly didn't mind now, Apollo thought wryly, as he felt Kristoph's humid breath against his skin once again, and a hand reach under his shirt and pull it upwards, giving him perfect access to...

" _Uhhhh_." For some reason, his tongue against recently bare skin was nearly as startlingly good as it had been when he'd been sucking him off. Apollo twitched uncomfortably; this was beautiful, prolonged torment. Punishment enough for browsing the kink meme at work, he felt, but he didn't say anything, merely shifting himself in such a position so that Kristoph  _knew_  what he wanted; and attempting to continue his literary attempts. 

" _It happened in less than a second_ ," Apollo read out, as Kristoph's tongue strayed lower, making a moist trail across skin and hair, moving down towards his cock once more. " _One moment Max was seated at his chair, the next, he was standing up, leaned over, pushing Manni into the desk behind him. 'I'd better be quick with you then, hadn't I?' he asked smoothly._ "

Something like a whimper came from Kristoph's throat. "Keep going," he murmured. Apollo nodded, feeling his hand reaching to stroke his cock again, mumbling to himself as he grew harder. 

" _He tugged down roughly on Manni's pants, feeling a slight resistance as is erection strained against his belt. Straddling him, he reached around to undo his belt, letting his pants fall to the floor and hurriedly pulling down his underwear._ "

" _Yes_ ," hissed Kristoph. "Keep... going..." He sounded strained. Apollo wondered if he was tiring of this, when he  _would_  tire, if he'd even let him  _come_. Maybe that would be part of the punishment, too; to be  _mostly_  satisfied.

He murmured again as Kristoph's tongue reemerged, playful yet intense, licking down his belly, over his now-moist cock, and then to the soft, sensitive skin between his thighs.

"Ohmigod." Apollo's voice had changed. Somehow it had become high and fast and breathy, almost unrecognisable to both of them, as Kristoph's tongue darted across his skin. He stopped typing and he gripped the edge of his desk with both hands now, feeling like his head was going to explode, or he was going to faint-- or fall off the chair-- or  _something_. A shudder ran through him as he tried to sit back, and he staggered, one hand letting go of the desk.

"This is a bit awkward," Kristoph said, moving away and standing up. He chuckled at the frantic, desperate look on his intern's face. "Stand  _up_ , Justice."

Apollo stood, feeling the chair pushed away behind him the moment he was on his feet. He heard it roll somewhere behind him, and noted that it was  _probably_  easier to type now that he was standing up like this. He felt hands on his hips pulling him backwards, so he was partially leaning, able to support himself with one hand on the desk if he wished. Kristoph was behind him, and Apollo didn't need to turn around to hear the smugness in his voice. 

"Now-- if you will do me the honor of continuing..." 

 _He could read it from there,_  Apollo thought to himself, but thought wiser than to comment. 

" _Manni hissed as he felt Max run a finger between his buttocks and over his hole._ "

Suddenly the positioning he was describing and their own placement seemed to be the same one. Apollo blinked at the realisation; he could see Kristoph partially reflected in the monitor in front of him; he was still standing, and there was the soft  _lapping_  sound of him slowly stroking himself. He could feel himself tensing, but trying not to; while he'd experimented by himself, he'd come to learn that when you were having sex with another man, they weren't as proficient at knowing exactly how and at what speed and on what angle things tended to work best. Lustful need had become painful when he'd tried it with someone else, and he gulped, thinking about the rest of the story. Kristoph did not seem the type to take no for an answer, and it appeared that they were headed in the same direction as the stick-figure fan-interpretations of Max and Manni.

He was surprised for a moment when he didn't feel Kristoph pressing up against him, but heard the shuffle behind him of his boss once again kneeling on the floor. 

"Try not to scream," he said gently. 

It was the strangest, most overwhelming thought, but Apollo suddenly wasn't focussed on the imminent gesture from his boss any more. His mind raced to the story: Manni might have been the fandom's open-all-hours dirt bike, but surely even  _he_  required some sort of preparation before sex?

Writing was good, he thought, as his hands danced over the keyboard. It could provide some distraction. He braced himself, readying for the initial blunt sting of penetration as he continued reading.

" _And then there was nothing; he was unable to see Max-- smug, content in his own triumph, furiously sucking on two fingers before he ran them over his brother's entrance and_ \--"

He trembled. Kristoph had put his own spin on reenacting fiction, and if Apollo had been made to voice a preference, he would have been adamant that his boss had a far better imagination than he did. Still on the floor, taking advantage of the fact that he was bent slightly, leaning in to the desk, Kristoph had found himself the perfect position.

And Apollo had found himself once again being caressed by the blonde's mouth, delicate lips and a soft, curious tongue exploring between his legs, lightly flickering and kissing and devouring that sensitive skin, jutting behind his balls for less than a second and then...

He felt his hands tighten into fists as Kristoph's tongue continued upwards, and then his body quivering, a loud guttural moan coming from him. 

Kristoph pulled back. "I told you not to scream," he said coolly, his hand now open and smacking against Apollo's ass.

"I-I'm sorry, sir..." Was he? Kind of, but Kristoph had given him time, in that moment, to stop the shudder, to concentrate on standing still--

"And I'd appreciate hearing more of that story," he continued. "Unless you wish for me to  _stop_."

"Nuh-no sir..." He breathed in deeply, now trying to prepare himself for another kind of touch from his boss. Softer and more gentler, yes, but equally distracting and capable of inhibiting his writing. Not that he really cared anymore; frustration and want pushed him close to tapping in  _rocks fell, everyone died_  and throwing himself down at the mercy of his boss. 

" _\--he pushed into him slowly, relishing the younger man's mewl of constrained approval. 'You pretend you're not enjoying it,' he murmured into Manni's ear, his long and talented tongue brushing over the numerous earrings the man adorned himself with-- 'But I can tell.' Max grabbed his brother's cock and didn't need much more evidence than that._ "

He could feel Kristoph's tongue moving against him again, slow and determined and wet, and he edged back towards his boss. No one had ever done this before, and for some strange reason, the hesitation he was feeling about being  _actually fucked_  by Kristoph was dissolving. His cock felt heavy and almost sore-- and frustratingly  _wet_ \-- he felt Kristoph's hand grasp it, as though he were some kind of a  _mind reader_ \-- and then he murmured again as the hand stroked him almost aggressively, yet Kristoph's tongue was gently lapping and probing at him.

He moaned again, overwhelmed and all too excited at the influx of stimulation. 

He continued, the story growing even vaguer and taking longer to write now, he found-- " _'You shouldn't be doing this, bruder,' Manni protested weakly. 'I don't see you trying to stop me. You need this. You need me. I'm the only thing in your life that knows how to keep you in check, to stop you from destroying yourself.'_ "

Apollo paused, his face suddenly glowing scarlet. He realised why that piece of dialogue had been so easy to write.

" _He stopped stroking Manni for a moment, deciding to prolong_ \--" He bit back another gasp as Kristoph seemed to move deeper into him; he could feel his muscles retracting and stretching around his tongue, and the irritating trail of precum now leaking down his thigh-- " _the-- experience-- his fingers twisting in his pubic hair--_ " He felt like he heard Kristoph laugh then against him, a series of warm little shudders against his skin-- and he froze.

"What, sir?" he gasped furiously.

Kristoph shifted himself, giving Apollo one final stroke, then moving his hand to where his tongue had been earlier. Slicking precum over his protege, he almost sneered, almost giggled. "If you're aiming for accuracy, I would think that Manni prefers to remain hairless around that region," he said quietly.

He  _knew_. Just as Apollo had realised, a second too late, that snippet of animated conversation hadn't crawled from the depths of his imagination to present itself on the screen; it had been part of a heated argument between Kristoph and Klavier earlier in the week. 

Kristoph seemed amused rather than angry, though. Apollo was momentarily lost for words. 

"Something about making himself look bigger or somesuch," Kristoph murmured. 

Apollo bit his bottom lip. He had been imagining the  _Steel Turnabout Lawyers_  brothers, but at some stage they'd morphed into the Gavins. This was wrong. This was depraved. Then again, the whole sordid scenario was. 

He writhed, frustrated, as Kristoph tentatively prodded at his entrance with an index finger, running sloppy kisses down his spine.

"I need to hear conclusion," Kristoph purred into Apollo's ear, pulling himself up and Apollo's shirt back down. "I want you to finish it." His breath was moist and warm, and it made Apollo remember how it had felt when it was between his thighs. He leaned forwards, trying to ignore the finger teasing him slowly-- maddeningly so-- and began typing again.

" _His fingers rubbing over soft, sensitive skin as his brother moaned again, his brother's mouth meeting his own in a crushing kiss to silence him._ " The words were coming out, barely-- choked and muddled from what he was feeling in the physical realm; his head was scrambled between images of what was happening now, and pretending it  _wasn't_  so he could concentrate on what he he to be doing, the story he was writing; the idea of Max and Manni from  _Steel Turnabout Lawyers_  engaging in this sort of behaviour; and then his boss-- and his brother-- superimposed over the two of them, their bodies meeting and Kristoph's quietly domineering voice telling him what to do as he was doing now... 

Then there was his body; tired and drawn out from standing like this and typing and being pushed almost to the peak of orgasm and then abruptly halted by Kristoph. 

Not feeling much change from Kristoph, he continued typing and reading, speeding up as he longed to finish it and longed to see what the conclusion of his punishment was going to be. He turned slightly, to look at his face, only to have his head jerked back to the screen with his free hand. "You," Kristoph said smoothly, "Have a fandom to finish appeasing." A finger from his free hand-- the one that  _wasn't_  gently pushing into and not quite out of him, causing him to want to jolt back sharply, yet  _not_  because he worried he might annoy his employer-- ran down the side of his face. A kiss was pushed onto the side of his face, and then came his voice, much more breathy than usual, as he pushed against him, his still-hard cock rubbing against the back of Apollo's thigh.

Apollo gulped. " _He could feel Max's cock strained and pushing against him insistently, the man himself pulling away from him a little. He was hesitant. Suddenly this felt like a bad idea, the sheer size of him now worrying..._ " He could feel his own erection subsiding as Kristoph's remained as it had, stiff and undeniably  _ready_ \-- and he shifted himself against Apollo again, his finger now moving a little more quickly.

"I think  _Manni_  would be perfectly used to it by now," he whispered into Apollo's ear. "And he wouldn't keep going back for more if Max didn't know what he was doing." His tongue reached out and briefly ran down the side of his ear, delicately.

Apollo's voice caught up in his throat somewhere, about to protest what Kristoph had just told him until the moisture against his ear changed all that. He whimpered softly through closed lips and forced himself to look at the screen, typing furiously. 

" _'It's okay,' Max said soothingly against his brother. 'I'm not going to hurt you._ '" Apollo paused, thinking for a second, his voice the consistency of gravel now and Kristoph continued these frustratingly soft, unexpected touches against him. He could feel more of his own precum being rubbed across his entrance, over Kristoph's finger, and then there was the stiff uncompromising  _presence_  of the other man's cock, moist and alive with sweat and precum, pushed against his thigh. 

" _'I know you're not,' murmured Manni. 'I just get nervous.' Max chuckled, and kissed him roughly, pushing into him again with his fingers as his tongue plunged into his younger brother's mouth again. He felt the vibration of a moan in his throat running through him as he removed his fingers and wrenched himself from the kiss. I think you're more than ready,' he said._ "

"I think he is, too," whispered Kristoph. "And I think  _you_  could do with some more encouragement as well."

Apollo wasn't sure what to expect, but a moment later he felt a second finger joining the first, and the movement from Kristoph's wrist hastening. 

He mumbled in frustration as Kristoph would pull backwards  _just_  a moment too early, murmuring into his ear casual nothings about how much he knew his protege wanted it, how tight he was, how there was so much more he wanted to do at some vague, later stage. Apollo willed himself to keep typing as Kristoph's fingers moved into him again and he pushed back, desperate for release. He could feel his own cock dripping again, leaking down his length and onto his thighs, and he whined loudly.

"Just finish the story," Kristoph murmured.

"I--" Apollo pushed back against his mentor and felt him move deeper into him. "I just want--"

"Oh, I know what you want," Kristoph whispered. He pushed his glasses up his nose with his free hand and chuckled softly. "But I need you to finish that story."

" _Manni gulped, and felt the familiar sensation of his brother's erection taunting him, sliding over his hole as he bit down on his bottom lip. 'Just... do it,' he urged. 'I'm ready... and you are...' Max gave no further warning as he pushed into him then, ignoring his brother's yelp of surprise._ "

Kristoph mumbled something, warm and soft and pleased. He felt Apollo move back again and held him close to his lips. "You're going to make a mess of your workspace," he said slyly.

Apollo nodded stiffly, continuing to type.

" _Manni swore loudly as he felt the sharp intrusion of his brother's cock burying inside him. 'Something wrong?' asked Max, seizing him by the hair and jerking his head up violently. 'You wanted this, remember?'_

 _"'Y-Yes,' came Manni's reply as--_ " he was cut off abruptly as Kristoph attempted to work a third finger into him. A startled gasping moan came from his lips then, and then there was Kristoph's mouth at the back of his neck, sucking at the skin there and pulling back forcefully as his boss reached down with his other hand and grabbed his neglected, still-hard cock and stroked him furiously.

"Continue," he said much more loudly, pushing into him with more force this time. 

Apollo felt his body quiver; he was too close to coming now and yet he still seemed miles off and wanted Kristoph to continue. He could feel sweat under his clothes and Kristoph pressed against him, shifting himself slightly behind him, and he was still determined to tap out a few more sentences and finish this for good. 

" _\--as he jerked against his brother's movement. 'But I shouldn't.'"_

 _He felt momentarily neglected as Kristoph removed his fingers and just left him there, gasping and panting and expecting and-- "_ _'But you do. And I certainly enjoy this, too-- bruder.'_ _"_

Kristoph murmured once more and said nothing, pushing himself back up against Apollo. His younger employee now realised why Kristoph had stopped what he was doing earlier; precum leaked down his arse as he rubbed at his entrance carefully with the tip of his wet, hard cock. As means of distraction from what he now realised was inevitable, he began reading again.

 _"'I-- am.' Manni's voice was jagged and he bucked against his brother's thrusts, waiting for them to grow faster and smother, to hit that spot which made him moan and tremble and plead incoherently. 'I could have just kept filling you with fingers and promises to eventually fuck you, but I was being benevolent,' Max said quietly and..."_ At this he paused, and a choked, startled noise came out of him as he felt Kristoph poke softly into him. 

"I know you can take it," Kristoph mumbled into his ear. "Just relax and... think about the writing." 

Nodding again and determined for distraction and to continue, Apollo winced as his fingers slowly, laboriously pored over the keyboard.

Apollo nodded again, and winced as he felt Kristoph moving into him, slowly and steadily. In spite of the foreplay, the jutting stops and starts had somehow hindered him relaxing and made it almost unexpected. He continued reading. " _...And he thrust into him again, his hand snaking around to the front of his brother and taking his cock. He jerked him quickly, at first, then building up to a faster pace, falling into time with his thrusts. He could feel Manni shaking beneath him, begging for release and then the sudden silence and stillness, compressed into one final gasp and yell as he came furiously in his hand and slumped across the desk in front of him._

" _Max grunted, still fucking him, only realising at his brother's lack of movement that something was different. He pulled him up by the hair again, snarling 'I'm not finished,' only then noticing the stickiness on his other hand.' He shoved it in front of his younger brother's face, irritated. 'I'm going to ask you to clean that up,' he said tightly. 'It's most unpolite.'"_

Kristoph breathed in quickly, like he was trying to control himself. Apollo could feel him inside him, could feel his breath against the back of his neck, his hand jerking his own erection, and could partially understand that level of self control. 

He was no longer sure if the  _Steel Turnabout Lawyers_ meme had made him visualise such intense sexual scenarios, or if wondering about the Gavins had been responsible. He found his mind vaguely wondering about Kristoph and Klavier, if what Kristoph had hinted at was the truth, or if some of it was his boss' poker-faced bluffing _._

 _"_ _Manni nodded, sullen and spent. 'I'll just grab a tissue,' he said through panting breaths; 'I'll...'_

'Not like that,' Max said, pushing his hand into his brother's mouth, 'Like  _this_ _.'_ _"_

Kristoph grunted and stopped still, shifting again, his cock slipping out of Apollo suddenly. Apollo couldn't dare ask if anything was wrong; he suspected the grunt had meant that something was right-- or unexpected, at least, and he continued reading. _"_ _He murmured deeply as his younger brother took his fingers into his mouth, cleaning them, caressing them, replacing the stickiness with warmth and the seductive touch of his tongue. His strained body felt a shudder from above him, as Max came inside him with a strangled-sounding yelp and then he collapsed against his brother's body, gasping for air._ _"_

Everything, including Kristoph's hand on his cock, felt still.

"Are you going to submit... that?" his boss asked carefully.

Apollo shrugged. "I think I've-- exceeded the character limit," he admitted. The strangeness of the situation finally confronted him; he was standing at his work desk, half-undressed, with his boss-- his uptight, slavedriver perfectionist of a man-- who was also only partially clothed-- pushed up against him. While he'd been writing fanfiction on a meme on the internet which he shouldn't have been looking at at work. 

There was a moment of silence between them, a strange sort of tension in the air, as Kristoph's hand left his erection and hit the "Submit" button onscreen. Apollo bit back a gasp. 

"Now," Kristoph said lightly, with that sharpness that made his protege know there was something hidden and waiting beneath the casual exterior. He felt his hand drift down to his cock again, and Kristoph place his own over it. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't--"

The space between the words felt like a timebomb ticking for eternity. 

 _Fire you_ , Apollo automatically filled the gap in with; Kristoph had a dangerous edge beneath the uptight and calm demeanour, and now his moment of stupidity had raised its head. This was all a sadistic game, a chance to get something out of him before turfing him to the wind-- a claim of sexual misconduct would only look like sour grapes after he was fired, and could be counteracted with the argument that Apollo himself was at least equally perverted.

"--bend you over the desk and fuck you senseless?"

All he could manage was an "Uh?" of disbelief, which seemed not to be reason enough for Kristoph.

He gasped, almost winded, as Kristoph slammed against him once more, pushing his hips into the sharp, hard edge of the desk in front of him, one hand gripping his erection, the other hand clinging to Apollo's side, wrenching him back against him wildly. 

So much for Kristoph's cool, calm demeanour; everything about him looked-- and felt-- entirely feral and animalistic now, from the hair, drawn askew and tumbling over his shoulders, to the now-overpowering smell of sweat and semen which replaced the fragrance of normally light, breezy cologne. 

Then there was his breathing; jagged and gasping; his voice emerging in little grunts of half-words or forgotten beginnings as the feeling of thrusting into Apollo once more distracted him from all of the languages he was fluent in.

Apollo pushed his hands into the desk in front of him, trying to steady himself, still unsure whether he was in unbearable agony or in the middle of a peak experience. He felt Kristoph's lips at the back of his neck once more, and then teeth against his skin, nipping firmly as he was overwhelmed once more. Screaming at the sudden and unexpected pain, he pushed backwards against his mentor, who let go of him unexpectedly, finally allowing him the release he'd been waiting for. His insides shuddered; his knees felt weak, and for that moment he was grateful that Kristoph was still pushing into him, still holding him against the desktop-- because the idea of melting; literally falling into the floor and sinking into the polished floorboard surface-- seemed a possible reality.

His hair felt sticky with sweat and now-wet styling product, and he partially lay on the desk, head rested over his arm, sighing as Kristoph moaned something incoherent and he then felt a warm kind of stickiness inside him. Delirious, it was only when he felt Kristoph collapse against him, still shuddering and moaning softly, his hands running over his body as though still appreciative-- or greedy for a second course-- he realised that his boss had come.

Neither of the two said anything to one another as they regained composure and their breaths, Kristoph edging away and pacing a few steps backwards, turning around before retrieving his pants and dressing.

Apollo leaned into the desk, grateful for its support.

"You should stop leaning over like that," Kristoph said smugly, peering at him as he zipped up his fly. "It could give someone the wrong idea about you."

"I think you have the right idea," Apollo mumbled, panting between syllables. "As I do of you."

Kristoph smirked. There was more to his gaze than just contentment, Apollo noticed. He ran a careful finger down Apollo's back, narrowly avoiding any  _emissions_ , and gave him a playful-- or  _assertive_?-- slap against his ass, sharp enough to cause the younger man to jump up slightly, startled. 

"Clean yourself up," Kristoph murmured. A sneer hung in his voice, and Apollo scuttled about nervously, suddenly bashful, and reached for the box of tissues on his desk.

"And no; I'm not going to ask you to reenact the final part of that story you wrote, either." Apollo wondered why  _he_  was the one turning red when he'd all but suggested that his boss was screwing his younger brother-- and the older man had all but confirmed it. 

He chuckled nervously. "Thankyou, sir." 

Kristoph snorted quietly. "Once you're done there, you can go home, if you wish."

 _If you wish_. Was this codespeak for being  _fired_? In an  _amicable_  sort of manner?

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning, he offered by means of reassurance, "Though no--"

"...more looking at the Kink Meme at work," Apollo finished the sentence with, "Unless I feel like getting screwed against the desk and writing Marlincest  _for_  the Kink Meme." He smiled as his mentor, somewhere between terrified and flirtatious.

"No," Kristoph said sharply. "You can consider that incident an informal warning. Next time, you'll be out on your ass. Nice as that ass might be." He smirked again, watched Apollo pull his pants up, grabbing his bag. When he saw the almost disappointed look on Apollo's face, he continued quietly. "I'm sure there are plenty of  _other_  ways you can manage to get a repeat performance, Justice, but knowingly getting caught committing acts defined as illegal under industrial law isn't going to cut it." He paused, and smirked, twirling that spiral of hair between his fingers. Maybe he was preoccupied, but Apollo wondered why he'd never noticed how  _phallic_  the man's hair had looked prior to this. 

He blinked and nodded seriously. "Yes, sir," he said, heading towards the door.

"Justice?" He could hear Kristoph's voice behind him and turned once he was out on the top step.

"Don't forget to check that fill for feedback." His smile was broad and satisfied, like he'd just won the lottery and been told that he had to spend every cent on himself. 

Apollo nodded uncertainly.

"You performed well today," Kristoph said as means of a thankyou, a farewell, a you're-still-hired-- before shutting the door and letting his employee head home.


End file.
